Gallagher Girls 4: The Real Deal
by TheChameleon101
Summary: this is what i think gallagher girls 4 should be like so i hope you enjoy! the ending is going to be amazing anyway read to find out! Love Emily
1. daydreaming and surprises

Gallagher Girls 4: The Real Deal!

Chapter 1:

Cammie POV

As I was sitting on my bead at Gallagher thinking about the note that Zach had given me and of all the things he could have told me he had chosen to say '_have fun in London', _UGH!!!! Why does Zach have to be so confusing? I mean he kisses me; he leaves, he says he wants to be near me' he leaves; we almost kiss; he leaves! Notice a pattern?? Well I do and I really don't like it! Why can't I just forget about Zach? Oh yeah, I know, because I am in love with him! How anyone could not love him, I mean with those gorgeous emerald eyes and that dark hair…… ahhhh….. wait a second, no I do not like Zach _he_ left _you_ remember! You don't need to keep thinking of his eyes… and how wonderful they are, ugh I did it again! You know maybe this trip to London will actually help me, I mean a long time without Zach……OUCH! SOMEONE JUST PUNCHED ME!!! I looked around the room and saw Bex grinning at me devilishly.

"Why the heck did you punch me?!?" I asked

"Because if I didn't you would probably still be day dreaming about Zach!" said Bex while smirking at me

"I was not…." I said but then started blushing which gave me away

"Honey, don't try to lie to me about that, you have been sleep-talking about him in your sleep!" Bex said, "anyways hurry up and pack we have to get to the airport soon!"

"Fine, but **I** get to pack whatever _I_ want!"

" alright, call me if you need me, kay?"

" alright, bye!"

once i heard the door close i started thinking to myself: oh man i really got to stop thinking about Zach, i mean he probably doesn't even like me anymore. hopefully i'll meet a different guy in London to get my mind off Zach! yeah that isn't a bad plan... thats is exactly what i will do! alright now time to pack before i get lost in my thoughts again!

***

Bex pov

aw if i see zach again i am going to punch him in the face! seriously he really needs to decide if he wants to date cammie or not! if he leaves her one more time he is going to break another little piece of her heart out and since she is my best friend i just can't let that keep happening to her, first with josh and now with zach? ugh if i were her i would dump both of them.... anyways time to go get her. on my way to our room i found her coming out of our room with her suitcase and a big smile. before i could ask her what she was smiling about, i realised that she wasn't looking at me; she was looking past me. well thats weird, so right when i was about to turn around cammie screamed..............

Cammie pov

as i was walking out of the door i saw bex coming towards me, but then i looked behind her and smiled! could really be him? i asked myself. oh it is definately him he's walking towards me. i screamed," Zaaaaaaaaaaaach!!!"

" hey gallagher girl!, miss me?"

"no." i said indifferently, trying to hide the blush that i just know wanted to pop out on my face

" no? you haven't been thinking of me or dreaming of me or _sleep talking_ about me?" he asked. no way, no way, no way! i mentally screamed at myself, he couldn't know.... well i will just have to find out.

" no. why would i think of someonewho is as self-centered as you?" i asked him hoping that maybe he would show at least a little emotion, but no, all he did was flash his signature smirk and say,

" aw come on gallagher girl, you don't mean that, will it help if i say that i have been thinking of a certain someone?" i almost believed him but then i remembered that bex was there and that if we don't get going soon we are going to miss our flight. so i told zach,

" well sorry blackthorne boy but we have to get going or else we will miss our flight." i told him with a fake sorry expression, in my heart i new that i would much rather just stay here talking to zach for a little while.... but what snapped me out of my thoughts was zach saying,

" oh well we'll go with you."

but right when i was about to say something i realised something, so i asked him, " who's we, zach?"

" oh grant, he has some relatives in london, cousins actually their names are the Richards. we will be spending christmas break with them so why don't we just take the same flight?" Zach said with confidence

" of course we'd love to, the plane leaves in 2 hours, its a private jet" bex said before i could even open my mouth

" alright well then we will see you then..... oh and cammie by the way..." he came over and kissed me for what seemed like forever but was really just 27.2 seconds to be precise," can't wait to see you on the plane, you can sit by me!" he flashed his signature smirk and was gone. this is going to be one interesting plane ride


	2. the plane ride

Gallagher Girls 4: The Real Deal!

Chapter 2: The plane ride

Cammie POV

when Bex and i got into the limo after Zach and Grant left, bex started talking about how much fun london would be buti tuned her out, and i started thinking again, (i know i actually started thinking again!). i could not even believe that even _could _think after a guy like zach had flirted with me, (kind of) kissed me, (definately!) and **then** wants me to sit next to him!will the boy drama in my life ever stop?!? but the real queation is do i want it to stop??? i remember when i was datring Josh i had thought that he was **the one** but then i met zach and he really **knows** me. i can't believe i'm saying this but no matter how hard i try to get over zach or just forget about him he pops back up in my life and then i fall for him all over again. whether he knows this or not (probably not) whenever he leaves he takes a part of me with him; a part of me i need, my heart. but even if i am in love with him (but hopefully not because then we both have a weakness the enemie could know; eachother.) the cirlce of cavan is still after me and i don't want Zach to get hurt for me whil trying to protect me (not that i need it but hey its the thought that counts!) i started remembering one of mr. solomons lectures and looked around me...thats when i realised we were about 5 minutes away from the private jet plane strip and that bex was sleeping, and last but not least the song playing in the car... it was '_stop and stare'. _sure the song was good but i've never actually listened to the words before now: '_stop and stare, i know i'm moving but i don't know where'_ those were the words that really stood out to me. and it fts my life perfectly! as a spy i know i'll be moving but i don't know where. i looked around again and realised we are now at the private jet airstrip. i looked over at bex and she was still sleeping! goodness that girl could sleep anywhere! well i need to wake her up now!

" bex, come on we're here! wake up!" i whispered to her

" i don't care" bex mumbled while turning to her other side

" Grant's waiting outside" i softly cooed into her ear

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" she practically yelled

" good your up, now hurry up and fix your hair the boys will be here soon" i told her

" first of all where is _here_ and second of all WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP????" bex asked/yelled

" look around you doofis, we're at the landing strip!the boys will be here any minute"

" alright come on we'll wait out -" but bex didn't get to finish her sentence because ther was a knock on my window and i looked at bex and her look of confusion turned to a lokk of pure joy. then when i heard the door opening i turned around only to see the smirking face of Zachary Goode. i looked back at bex to see grant opening her door for her and taking her hand. oh how sweet! but that was before i noticed that zach had his arm around my waist. which isn't good that i didn't notice that because as a spy i'm supposed to notice things. i carefully slid zach's hand from around my waist and insead just took his hand and led him towards the plane.

" come on Romeo! the auto pilot on the plane is set to leave in a couple of minutes!" i told him but then stopped short when i saw the inside of the plane. it was HUGE! like as big as my dorm room huge! there were only four seats; two on each side and they were in the front so the whole back of the room was a kitchen, and a living room/movie room type thing.

"well at least we know we won't get bored in 14 hours! oh hey and bex is this your parents plane or something!?!?!?!" grant asked bex with a mischievious (**A/N i'm not quite sure if thats how you spell it so just pretend it is!)** planted on his face.

" no, its my cousin Kaleigh's. she's wanted in...hmmm. 5 countries i think? she's mostly wanted by the mafia because on one mission she had to deal with them and they found her assassin skills impressive, but when they offered her a job and she decline they decided she knew to much so they tried to kill her. but she got away! i have absolutely no idea where she is now but she's the coolest cousin ever!" bex replied

" are you serious?!?!?!"

"No way!"

"that's awesome!"

" yeah like i said before she is like the coolest cousin ever!" bex exclaimed then continued "well since the plane's on auto pilot we have about...hmmm.... 1 minute 27 seconds and 10 miliseconds"

"alright" i said and walked over to the chair by the window of the two chairs that were on the left side of the plane. and surprise, surprise! zach sat next to me.

" why don't you sit next to grant or something" i asked him

" well i did promise you, you could sit next to me didn't i?" he said smirking like '_if you move i'll move to!' _after he said that i decided to play with his mind a little so i said,

"well i don't think that my boyfriend would like that very much" i whispered to him. for a split second i could see his face turn from confusion, to hurt, to realisation.

"haha very funny if you had a boyfriend you wouldn't have kissed me back today!" he whispered back

" alright fine, but - " i didn't get to finish because just then the plane dinged and an electronical voice blarred saying that we could now take off our seat belts.

" hey, ya wanna watch a movie?" zach asked with a fun glint in his eyes

" sure, i'm already thinking of a movie you will just adore!" i said while thinking of all the chick flicks i am going to make him watch in the 14 hours we have.

" alright whats it called?" he asked me. but i just smiled at him as we walked to the movie part of the plane and i took out the '_notebook'_

" umm... whats that?" he asked with a fake look of panic in his eyes

" today zach in this plane ride we are going to watch nothing but chick flicks, so brace yourself!" i told him

_ three hours later...._

it was the very end of the notebook and both zach and i were crying, though i could tell he was trying to hide it, hey it was a sad movie!

"alright zach the next movie is called '_you've got mail_' it has tom hanks, this one isn't as sad" i told him

"ok" he said then we settled back down to watch the next movie

_two hours later_

" so zach was that manly enough for you?" i asked while barely stifling back a laugh

" oh it was just wonderfull" he said sarcastically but then continued "so which torture will be next?"

" this one is called '_kate and leopold_'"

"bring it on" is all he said before i sat back down

_two and a half hours later_

huh seems we both fell asleep... oh well i'm comfortable just the way it is... me sleeping on zach's shoulder. i opened my eyes but bex and grant were asleep to so i just closed my eyes and snuggled closer to zach_..._

_ seven hours later_

i woke up looking at piercing green eyes staring into my own blue eyes. i was about to say something but then bex and grant cam in and bex said, "we're here!"

we walked outside and london was beautiful!

**A.N that is the end of this chapter i hope you guys liked it please review!!!!**

** 3 Emily**


	3. Important! Author's Note

Gallagher Girls 4: The Real Deal

**A.N. ok i know that this isn't a chapter and you guys are probably as annoyed as i am when someone updates but only writes an author's note but anyways i need help writing this next chapter =P i have an idea on what's going to happen but i don't exactly have the time so if you read this please contact me somehow and help me!!!!!!!!! please then i can update and then we are all happy =D any ways..........REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

** Love, Emily**


	4. Help!

Gallagher Girls 4: The Real Deal

Chapter 3: S**orry guys my story is really weird and i don't know what to do.... well actually i do, but anyways should i continue????? because i'm really not sure. oh and if anyone has a great idea they can co-write this story with me or they can just write this next chapter and then we can write it together. so anyways.... pleaqse give me ideas or comment..... just HELP ME!!!!!!!!!**

**3 Emily**


End file.
